bladeshiftfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanatura
Kanatura is a stealthy kunoichi who tracks targets with extreme skill. A lethal Speedster, no one has seen her and survived. Wikia Owner: EpicdudeX123 Attack: 99/100 Defense: 74/100 Speed: 99/100 Energy: 84/100 Suit Features Standard Issue Katana Senshi Katana- Every member of the Katana Senshi is issued a titanium steel katana with "Katana Senshi" in Japanese etched into it. (Kanatura wields a ninjato.) Modular Armor- Kanatura has modular armor that moves, allowing more movement and defense. Scanner- An onboard scanner allows Kanatura to find targets or intelligence. Suterusu- Japanese for "stealth", Kanatura is able to disappear for a while. The Suterusu recharges overtime. Personality Kanatura only focuses on her missions, which makes her seem cold and distant. Origins Mori Kanatura was an orphaned girl after bandits attacked her family. Seeking refuge in Furutori, she stayed there until an earthquake decimated the area. Itsuki Satou found her in the ruins of a home and took her under his wing. When the Katana Senshi were exiled, Kanatura started to learn ninjitsu for scouting and sustaining her "family". The integration of the Katana Senshi into the Rogues allowed Kanatura to exploit her skill as a kunoichi with her new Battle Suit. Power Move The Katana Senshi all have the same Power Move: Naitomeaburēdo. The "Nightmare Blade" powers the katana(s) up with lethal energy for two minutes. Low Power State Appearance Like other Katana Senshi, Kanatura cannot use her Scanner, Suterusu or Naitomeaburēdo. Her suit also dims. Fighting Style The Katana Senshi all use traditional Japanese techniques, primarily katanajutsu and ninjitsu. Weakness All of the Katana Senshi are weak against sonic attacks. Story Tentacles Are Annoying (Kanatura vs Tucker) Kanatura groaned. Hush had just sent a message saying her location was exposed. A Cybernation Bladeshifter named Tucker was coming after her. According to the intel, Tucker was a perverted bastard who had "tentacle" weapons. Kanatura shook the thought (since that's not really appropriate) and went outside to set up traps. She was not going to be attacked by a stupid soldier who used metal tentacles. After several minutes of hastily crafting traps, Kanatura hid herself inside the ruins of the Hereford Base. Tucker arrived, quickly deactivating every explosive trap. Kanatura cursed and drew out her ninjato. Palming several shuriken, she waited for Tucker to fall into the Trap. On cue, Tucker stepped into a small patch of grass and was assaulted by multiple kunai and shuriken. Kanatura turned on her Suterusu and threw her shuriken. Tucker struggled to escape from the trap as Kanatura dashed behind him. Tucker didn't notice until it was too late. Kanatura stabbed her ninjato into his back. Tucker yelled in pain, small amounts of red appearing around the wound... and sparks? Suddenly Kanatura was flipped over and facing Tucker, locked in a wrestle. "So you're Kanatura." Kanatura smirked. "Yeah? Well you're a stupid pervert." "Well, I have your sword!" It took Kanatura a minute, but Tucker did indeed have her sword. Tucker's method of protecting himself from back attacks was to use his extra appendages as armor, making it quite difficult to pierce. She still drew blood though, showing the impressive power of it's stab. The Cybernation soldier, through his tentacles, made a large slash motion, making a deep cut into the Katana Senshi's armor. Even if she was close to unstoppable, she was far from invincible. Tucker swiftly dashed out of the way, still holding his opponent's blade. "Give that back." Kanatura spoke through clenched teeth. Many of the Katana Senshi tended to be possessive of their blades Trivia * Kanatura is most uncomfortable around Tucker, due to the latter's jokes being perverted in nature. Oh, and because of the tentacles. * In Tentacles Are Annoying, it is revealed that Naitomeaburēdo enhanced blades can be used against their own users, as seen when Tucker uses her own Ninjato to slice apart her Sai. However, this can only be used by an opponent for five seconds. Category:Work In Progress Category:Rogue Category:Katana Senshi Category:Speedster